kyokainorinnefandomcom-20200213-history
Otome Rokudō
, now known as , is the mother of Rinne Rokudō. Appearance Otome was a beautiful Shinigami with black short hair, wearing a black kimono with flowers. As Ichigo, she is a young girl with same hair color mainly seen with double buns. Personality Background Otome was known as a beautiful young genius, having earned a Platinum license (for having purified more than 10000 spirits), and a nickname “the Legendary Shinigami Maiden”. She met Sabato during a Shinigami flower viewing joint party, where they fell in love at first sight, and Sabato proposed to her on that same day. They seemed to have had a very wonderful courtship and marriage, and she was fond of Sabato's parents, especially Tamako. When Rinne was taking his first steps, he knocked over a bag of books, which Sabato got by secretly pawning her Shinigami Scythe, and one of these books was her High School Graduation book, for he wanted to see what his wife looked like back then. She got worried as this book reveals her age, and so hurried out of the house to throw the book in the Sanzu River, when a herd of water buffalo suddenly stampeded through and carried her off to the Wheel of Reincarnation. No one ever knew what happened to her, and Sabato presumed her dead. She has gone through many lives since that time, initially reincarnated as a killifish, then a canary, then an ant-eater before finally being reborn as a human girl called Ichigo. Plot By the time Ichigo is a young elementary school girl, she and her parents moved to a house that is haunted by a female ghost. Sakura happened to pass by that house, noticing it's being haunted and that Ichigo was also able to see the female ghost, so went to seek out Rinne to investigate. In the meantime in the afterlife, Rinne discovered a pawn shop selling Otome’s Shinigami Scythe with her Platinum license and thus learned about her mother from Tamako and Sabato, who had been searching for her Scythe. While Rinne and Sakura meet and talk with Ichigo, Sabato used a channeling doll with Otome’s picture from her Platinum license (the only picture he could have of her), to hear the truth directly from his wife's mouth, but the doll hit him with her Scythe and wandered around town. And Ichigo, who was running down the street being hounded by spirits, came upon the Otome doll and felt she knew her. As it changed back to a doll, it loses its grip on the Scythe and it falls knocking Ichigo out cold. As a result, Ichigo remembered her previous lives, and she reveals her identity to everyone. When Sabato and Sakura ask why she felt the need to go and dump her book in the Sanzu River, Ichigo seems forlorn saying she had hoped to take that secret to the grave but now feels she must confess: The day they met, Otome told Sabato that she was two years older than him, but her high school graduation book would reveal that she had lied about her age, that she's actually two years younger than Tamako, his own mother. That news left everyone shocked, especially Sabato who then appears to process this news tolerably well and tells her he will come to visit when he has time but tries to sneak away with her Scythe to pawn it once more only for Rinne to kick him out the window. Rinne and Sakura say their good nights to little Ichigo and the child hands Rinne a 500 yen coin telling him that she is still his mother and to come to her when he needs help. Afterwards, she occasionally meets with Rinne & Sakura. Abilities * 'Seeing Ghosts: '''As Ichigo, since she used to be a Shinigami, she has the power to see spirits, like Sakura. Equipment * '''Shinigami Scythe: '''A tool used by all shinigami, and most likely damashigami too, hers was decorated with flowers. * '''Haori of the Underworld (Yomi no Haori): '''Like her son, she owned a Haori which was plain light purple. However, it must have vanished for good when she was dragged into the wheel of reincarnation. Relationships Sabato Rokudō As Otome, she loved her husband very much, despite knowing he was a lazy delinquent and knocking him with her scythe. Sabato himself loved her very much and never stopped trying to learn what happened to her after her disappearance. As Ichigo, she was happy to meet him again, and so was he. Tamako As Otome, she and Tamako got along very well, probably due to the ironic fact that they both look young and beautiful despite their age (Otome is 2 years younger than Tamako). Rinne Rokudō As Ichigo, after remembering her previous life as a Shinigami, she apologized to Rinne for not having been able to stay by his side while growing up, and Rinne was not angry as he was relieved to learn that her mother never forsook him, and she tells him that despite living a new life, she is still his mother and to come to her when he needs help. Sakura Mamiya As Ichigo, she and Sakura are on friendly terms, due to the facts that she's a friend of her son and they are both able to see spirits. She occasionally meets with her and Rinne. Shoma As Ichigo, she got to meet Shoma, who apparently got a crush on her unaware that she is the human reincarnation of Rinne's mother. Trivia * She looks like Akane Tendō from ''Ranma ½. * Otome (乙女) means "Maiden". Ichigo (苺) means "Strawberry". Quotes * "You good-for-nothing good-for-nothing good-for-nothing!" (このゴクツブシ ゴクツブシ ゴクツブシ) - Chapters 315 & 316, while hitting Sabato with her Scythe. * "Your allowance from your mother. If you're in trouble, come anytime. For I am your mother, even reborn." (ママからのお小遣いよ. 困ったらいつでも来なさい. 生まれかわっても私はあなたのママなんだからね) - Chapter 317, after giving 500 yen to Rinne. Gallery References See Also Category:Female